


My Luddite

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [49]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: The pen vs. the keyboard.  For Sean, it’s an easy choice.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	My Luddite

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #19, paper.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

The computer did make writing easier, but there was something about holding his fountain pen in hand and looking down at a blank sheet of paper, ready to be filled with his own words that always gave Sean a little thrill that staring at a blank computer screen never could. Maybe it was psychological, but putting pen to paper said writer to him the way tapping on computer keys never did.

Elijah was a child of the computer age, and an expert typist, and since publishers didn’t appreciate handwritten manuscripts, he was always happy to type up Sean’s work when he was finished writing, which suited Sean just fine.

Sometimes when he was feeling playful, Elijah would call him My Luddite, but since it was always said with love, Sean didn’t mind at all.


End file.
